Durmiendo con el enemigo
by enmascarada-sm
Summary: Un accidente provocado por Kick deja a la rubia en una situación delicada, ahora deberán aprender a convivir durante algunos meses.


** Durmiendo con el enemigo**

**"Kick Buttowski: medio doble de riesgo" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro, quien conserva los derechos de autor.**

**Durmiendo con el enemigo: Capitulo 1. Accidente**

Era el último día del verano, mañana el año escolar comenzaría nuevamente. Mellowbrook estaba en paz, aún era temprano, las nueve o tal vez diez de la mañana, la mayoría se encontraban dormidos disfrutando de su último día de descanso, claro, a excepción de un joven acróbata y su mejor amigo: un par de chicos de 17 años de edad. Sí, estamos hablando nada más y nada menos que de Kick Buttowski y Gunther Magnuson.

-¡Esté será el mejor cierre de verano de la vida!- decía el medio doble de riesgo, quien se encontraba en un cohete hecho de botellas de "Guepardex" mientras hacia su clásica pose esperando el despegue.

-tienes razón Kick, no hay forma de que esta acrobacia falle. Todo está listo: el aro de fuego, las pirañas, y para terminar el paracaídas y los trampolines que pediste… nada puede salir mal-mencionaba el joven nórdico agitando las botellas al tiempo que jalaba un hilo colocado previamente en cada tapa rosca haciendo que el gas saliera disparado ensuciando todo a su paso.

El cohete gigantesco, de aproximadamente 1.5 por 5 metros de largo, había sido lanzado desde la colina del muerto, donde la base fue colocada. Más adelante se encontraba (en uno de los picos) el aro de fuego. La piscina de pirañas y el trampolín de aterrizaje se encontraban justo frente a la casa de Kick, quien esperaba sobrevivir y llegar al punto marcado. El temerario volaba decidido y con seguridad, paso con éxito el primer obstáculo sin problema alguno. Al llegar al objetivo (el tanque de pirañas), saltó abriendo su paracaídas. Sin darse cuenta, el cohete siguió volando hasta estrellarse con la casa Perkins, derribando la parte superior de la casa.

-¡Sopas! – Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de ver que, inevitablemente, caería en el tanque repleto de sangrientas pirañas –sopas, con pan.

El estruendo pudo escucharse en todo Mellowbrook, los vecinos salían a ver lo que había ocasionado tal catástrofe. Los señores Perkins, afortunadamente, salieron momentos antes dejando a Kendall como la única habitante en la casa. Gunther llegó corriendo después de unos segundos. El acróbata y toda la gente alrededor estaban en un completo shock, jamás en sus vidas habían visto algo igual, el piso superior del condominio estaba completamente en ruinas.

-¡Kendall! ¿Dónde está Kendall?- Gritaba desesperada la madre de la chica mientras bajaba del auto. A oír el alboroto dieron marcha atrás para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

-¿qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¡Kendall!- Ahora era el padre quién gritaba

-¡Auxilio! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!- Kick, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasado, reaccionó al oír los gritos de la rubia, rápidamente tomó su skateboard y se dirigió a una rampa para subir al techo y tener una mayor visibilidad de la ubicación de la chica de ojos verdes. Se puso atento a cualquier sonido. Pronto un nuevo grito se escuchó, el joven Buttowski se lanzó como pudo al techo (o más bien escombros) de la residencia, de forma hábil, encontró un hueco por el cual entró, buscó desesperadamente a Kendall, la encontró bajo una mesa en su habitación.

-¿Clarence? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-rescatándote, ¿no es obvio?-la chica se sonrojó de vergüenza por la torpe pregunta que había hecho, pero lo ocultó rápidamente.

-¿Rescatarme? ¡Claro! ¡Seguramente todo esto fue causa tuya!

-¿Vas a reclamarme o te saco de aquí?- la chica asintió muy a su pesar. La menor de los Perkins siguió al temerario hasta el hueco por el cual entró, él salió primero y después la ayudó.

-sujétate.

-¿Qué?

-Sujétate de mi espalda, te bajaré- Lo abrazó por atrás sintiéndose un poco incomoda. De un salto ambos quedaron a salvo en tierra firme.

Todos estaban eufóricos, el rescate había sido un éxito total. La familia Perkins estaba reunida nuevamente, los padres abrazaban a su hija.

-¡KICK BUTOWSKI! Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos jovencito, no creas que te salvarás de un buen castigo- los padres de Kick estaban furiosos, Harold tenía la cara roja e inclusive salía humo de sus oídos. –hablaremos con los padres de Kendall, esperemos que no presenten cargos en contra tuya. Después veremos lo de tu castigo. –Los Buttowski se dirigieron al lugar del accidente. Hablaron durante 10 minutos aproximadamente con los afectados para después dirigirse al doble de riesgo.

–Kick, debemos hablar. –dijo su madre acercándose junto con los demás.

-Gracias a que salvaste a nuestra hija, decidimos no presentar cargos, pero definitivamente tú y tú familia deben pagar por esto. –Era ahora el señor Perkins quién hablaba.

-¿papá? ¿Dónde nos quedaremos? –interrumpió la joven.

-nos quedaremos con tu hermana en Nueva York –mencionó su madre quién, minutos atrás, se apartó del grupo para hablar por teléfono.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero la escuela comienza mañana y no sabemos cuánto tiempo tarde la reconstrucción! ¿No podemos simplemente ir a un hotel o algo así?

-Lo siento primor, pero con todas las pérdidas del día de hoy no podremos pagar un hotel –contestó su padre como el actuario que era.

-¡pero reprobaré mis materias, tal vez deba repetir el curso! –se notaba claramente la desesperación en su voz.

-¿saben? Kendall podría quedarse con nosotros el tiempo necesario

-claro, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de que nuestro hijo sea el causante de todo esto

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No! Eso sí que no, ¡jamás compartiré el mismo techo con ella!

-¡Clarence Francis Buttowski! En estos momentos no estás en condiciones de opinar, y si no quieres que tu castigo sea aún peor deberás tratar a Kendall con respeto, se quede o no en nuestra casa. ¿Entendiste? –el chico solo bajó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos en señal de desacuerdo.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué dicen? ¿Kendall?

-bueno yo… está bien, solo porque no puedo perder clases.

* * *

**Ese día más tarde**

-de acuerdo hija, nos vamos- su madre abrazó a Kendall y le dio un beso de despedida. –Si tienen algún problema aquí está el teléfono en el cual pueden localizarnos –ahora se dirigía a Honey mientras le arrimaba un pequeño papel blanco

-toma hija, mi tarjeta de crédito, úsala para comprar algo de ropa y lo que necesites. –la chica asintió tomando a tarjeta color dorado.

-tranquilos, Kendall estará bien. –y así se despidieron, Kendall vio a sus padres partir desde la puerta, y a su lado la casa destruida. Había perdido todas sus cosas, debería comprar ropa nueva y reponer sus cuadernos. –ahhh – lanzó un suspiro, el día fue largo, y apenas eran las 12:30. Dio la media vuelta y entró a la residencia.

-Kick, dirige a nuestra invitada a su nueva habitación.

-¿qué? Pero, mamá, ¿dónde va a quedarse?

-en tu habitación.

-Un minuto, no puedes dejarla en mi habitación, solo hay una cama, no podemos dormir juntos.

-tienes razón hijo, no pueden dormir juntos. –el temerario suspiró de alivio. –Tú dormirás en el cuarto de Brad –el mayor de los hijos Buttowski se había ido a la universidad

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¿A caso quieres que muera de asfixia?

-bueno, esto es culpa tuya, así que este es parte de tu castigo. Ahora ve, llévala al cuarto. –de mala gana accedió y se dirigió a la rubia que esperaba en la sala.

-vamos, sígueme –dijo secamente. Ella lo siguió instantáneamente, estaba callada y muy pensativa.

-bien, aquí estamos. –tras escuchar esas palabras la muchacha salió de su mundo interno, dándose cuenta de donde estaban.

-¿Es tu… tu… habitación? –estaba confundida, ¿acaso dormiría con Kick?

-sí, fui obligado a dártela, yo estaré en el cuarto de Brad –caminó por su cuarto tomando algunas cosas, abrió la puerta de un armario, se llevó la ropa que había ahí dejándolo vacio. –puedes acomodar tus cosas en este closet, pero te advierto, ¡NO toques nada más! –después de eso la ojo verde enfureció

-¿Mis cosas? ¡¿MIS COSAS?! Para tú información CLARENCE gracias a ti ya NO me quedan cosas

-¡¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser tan fastidiosa?!

-¡Porque TÚ no dejas de arruinar mi vida! –la respuesta, por algún motivo extraño, le cayó como balde de agua helada al chico, se dirigió a la puerta y se fue dando un portazo tras de sí.

La chica se tiró en la cama mirando al techo, suspiró y cerró los ojos, minutos después escuchó la puerta.

-¿Kendall? – escuchó que la llamaban. – ¡hola! Soy yo Brianna, la hermana de Kick. – abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa del desastre.

-Hola Bri, ¿Qué pasa?

-bueno, mamá me contó que no tenías ropa e irías a comprar nueva hoy. – Kendall arqueo una ceja apurándola a llegar al punto -¿puedo acompañarte? Realmente estas cosas son mi especialidad y me gustaría darte un cambio de look, será divertido ¿Qué dices?

-No lo sé Brianna, yo…

-Anda, ¡por favor! –dijo poniendo una cara totalmente irresistible antes de que la rubia pudiera negarse. Esta al ver su expresión sonrió

-está bien, pero necesito cambiarme, no puedo ir en pijama, ¿tú no… podrías prestarme algo? –la pequeña Buttowski era bastante alta, casi tanto como Kendall, por lo tanto, su ropa le quedaría, además, dejó de usar su ropa de "Tina A veces", ahora vestía a la moda, parecía toda una modelo de revista.

-¡claro que sí!- la niña de risos rubios estaba emocionada por su nueva oportunidad de "contribuir" al mundo de la moda. Las chicas salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la de Brianna y después poder ir al centro comercial.

* * *

Kick estaba en su cuarto temporal limpiando y pensando en la pequeña pelea que tuvieron momento atrás

**Flashback**

_-Puedes acomodar tus cosas en este closet, pero te advierto, ¡NO toques nada más!_

_-¿Mis cosas? ¡¿MIS COSAS?! Para tú información CLARENCE gracias a ti ya NO me quedan cosas_

_-¡¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser tan fastidiosa?! _

_-¡Porque TÚ no dejas de arruinar mi vida!_

** Fin del flashback**

Esas palabras taladraban su cerebro, no sabía por qué, pero le dolió mucho, tal vez era su "EGO" masculino.

Quería llamar a Gunther y salir un rato a hacer acrobacias, pero al menos ese día debía quedarse en casa y sin dar más problemas de los que ya había.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Hola hola! ¿Cómo están?**

**Soy "enmascarada-sm", esta es mi primera historia en el género de Kick Buttowski que subo, ya sé que está un poco corto, pero es solo el inicio. Como ya dije, soy nueva con "Kick Buttowski", por lo tanto, tal vez no capte bien su "esencia", les pido paciencia por favor en ese sentido.**

**Por otra parte, en el próximo capítulo descubriremos la nueva imagen de Kendall y, obviamente, la reacción de Kick. También comenzará la verdadera problemática entre los adolecentes viviendo juntos. Tal vez haya algo de "leemon" en el futuro, dije TAL VEZ, así que no es seguro, pero si llega a suceder, cambiaré la historia a "M" y avisaré.**

**Tengo que subir otros dos fanfics de esta serie, pero no los he terminado, este se me ocurrió antier y me apasioné XD. Sé que está algo gastado el título, pero se me ocurrió mientras veía el capi de "bailando con el enemigo" así que pensé que ahora podría quedar bien "durmiendo" en lugar de "bailando", o sea que es un tipo de… ¿Cómo podría decirse? ¿Referencia? (No sé, algo así) a ese capítulo. Espero que les guste como va esto.**

**Otra cosa, hago promoción de mi otra historia llamada: "Universo de cartoons: A mi alrededor", no es de "Kick Buttowski", es de "Oye Arnold", pero "Universo de cartoons" está en tres partes: la primera: a mi alrededor (que como ya dije, es de Oye Arnold), la segunda: Aventura en Danville (que es de Phineas y Ferb) y la tercera, a la que aún no le pongo nombre, pero será de "Kick Buttowski medio doble de riesgo".**

**PD: tengo una nueva página en FB llamada "Universo de cartoons" (como la trilogía de fics), me gustaría que le dieran like y también poder subir ahí fanfics y fanarts suyos, siempre y cuando sean de caricaturas.**

**PD de la PD: gracias por leer y si pueden dejen reviews.**

**PD de la PD de la PD: disculpen si hay faltas de ortografía.**

**PD de la PD de la PD de la PD: esto lo saqué de "Billy y Mandy" XD**


End file.
